Dangerous Liaisons
by mzfeistyx3
Summary: When Caroline receives a message and a room key from Klaus, she wonders what she's up for. At first, she thought she was treated into a trap of his, but instead she was treated into something much more romantic.


**Author's Note: This thought has been in my head for a while now, and I just needed to get it down already! I also originally got part of this idea from one of my best friends. Sadly, this is only a one shot. I would make it a full length story, but I'm working on other pieces of work and it is pretty hard to multitask…anyway. **

**This story takes place during episode 14 of season 3 (Dangerous Liaisons), where Klaus and Caroline dance at the ball together. But there are slight changes that are to occur.**

**Sexual themes are included. Not really much of a surprise, according to the rating. (;**

After that long and exhausting dance she just had with Klaus, she heaved with relief, thankful that the moment they just shared only moments ago was finally over. She had wondered why she had shown up to this ball anyway, there's nothing really interesting going on around here. But then when she came across Rebekah asking Matt to the ball, she couldn't help but force herself to attend this ball and spy on the two.

Caroline sighed and walked over to the tables where there were punch bowls, small cups of cupcakes, crackers, and cookies that were placed. She swiftly grabbed a plastic cup into her hand and poured herself some punch into her cup. As she took a large sip of her punch, she had exhaled and flipped her blonde curls gently to the side before turning around and having attention on all of the other people that attended this ball.

She spotted Stefan and Elena speaking amongst each other, then she spotted Damon watching his brother and the girl he loved with envious eyes. Caroline had sighed again, she had wondered when Elena was gonna make her choice already with the Salvatore brothers, it was either Stefan or Damon.

Her thoughts had immediately faded away when one of the ball servants walked up to her, with a small black box in his hands, tied with a vanilla looking ribbon onto it. He had a blank expression on his face as he handed it to her. Caroline recognized the guy as one of Klaus' brothers, and she guessed it must have been Kol. He flashed a wide smirk towards her and he turned away before she could even respond. She narrowed her eyes at the box in her hands, knowing it must have been from Klaus.

She received a ton of things from him with the same colored box and ribbon, which consisted of a dress and a bracelet. She guessed he must have gotten her something else, and she had grown irritated. As she got the ribbon off of the box and opened the lid, she felt a coldness settle over her. It was something from Klaus, yes, but it was a note that left her speechless.

_I want to show you something. – Klaus_

Show her something? What does he need to show her? She sighed when she picked up the note with her hand, but froze when she discovered what was underneath the note. There was a small golden key, a key to one of the rooms that was held inside of this gigantic house. Her voice hitched when she realized that he was basically trying to get her alone, and in a room too.

No, Klaus wouldn't make her do something that she didn't want to do. He definitely wouldn't, unless it was the other way around and Klaus would definitely do everything that she wanted. Caroline bit down on her lip and clutched the paper tightly into her hands, then closing the box shut and glancing back up at all of the other people surrounded at this ball. She had tapped her feet continuously along the soft floor beneath her, that strange nervous feeling entering on the inside of her.

She felt a breeze whip through her blonde curls momentarily, and discovered Stefan by her side, a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked, studying her face to see if there was anything wrong with her.

Caroline stopped tapping her feet, "I'm fine," she answered, forcing herself to look away and not make eye contact with him. She didn't want Stefan to suspect that something was wrong with her; it really wasn't any of his business, anyway.

"Alright," he simply said, asking no more questions based on her, "Have you seen Klaus anywhere?" Caroline felt herself froze in place, and she left out a soft breath and shook her head, practically saying that she hasn't seen him since the dance she had just shared with him only moments ago. Stefan only sighed, but then there was an angry expression written all over his face and Caroline looked at Stefan curiously.

Before she could say anything, Stefan ventured off elsewhere, and left Caroline speechless. She groaned with irritation and looked down at the note that was in her hands once more. As she brought her head back up, her eyes lingered onto the staircase that lead its way up to the rooms that were settled around there. Klaus is in one of those rooms, and he sent her a message, telling her that he wants to show her something. But, what exactly could it be?

Knowing that she will regret this, she absentmindedly walked towards the staircases, and jogged up the steps until she reached the top completely. Caroline let out a breath of air, and took a look around her surroundings. There were several rooms Klaus could be in, but she had no idea which one could it be.

As she stubbornly took slow steps passed the room doors, that same nervous feeling that was once inside of her reentered her once again. She hadn't felt so nervous before in her life, so, why was she so nervous now?

Before she could take one more step, she felt a hand grab her by the mouth and slammed the back of her body against a large and muscular one. Her eyes widened and she saw her life flash before her eyes. But then she realized it was Klaus. "Shh," he whispered into her ear. Caroline contemplated on trying to get herself out of his grip, but he was so strong that she had given up so quickly. "Easy, love" he told her, finally freeing his hand from her mouth.

Caroline took a breath of air and pushed her blonde curls back with her hands. She slowly turned around to face him and stared at him with questioning eyes. "So… what did you want to show me?" she asked, curious. She had hoped it hadn't been that bad, considering what he wanted to show her was in a room. A room where the _two _of them can be alone.

"One of my passions," he replied. He swiftly grabbed her hand into his and led her to the room they would be in. He motioned his other hand towards her for her to give him the room key. And at first she shifted uncomfortably, then finally placed the key into his hand.

As he pushed the key inside the key hole, he twisted it and pushed open the door. Caroline felt a breeze rush through her hair quickly, and she just smiled partially. He held out a hand for her to take, and she stared at it just for a moment and then finally rested her hand against his; him leading her inside.

Caroline gasped at the sight of the display. Her eyes traveled onto the walls where many paintings were scattered in neat rows. There was a bed that sat in the room with dark red rose petals decorating the comforter. The light was dim and red candles swarmed the dresses. She felt like this was where a honeymoon would take place in and she couldn't help but admire the features in this room.

She walked further into the room with him, listening as the door closed shut behind them. She cleared her throat once they had came by a table, and a gigantic painting placed against the wall. Her eyes examined the painting and she couldn't help but gasp at the sight of it. She then looked at him briefly and smiled warmly, "Impressive," she told him, narrowing her eyes back at the painting. As her eyes narrowed down at the papers on the desk in front of her, she came across a portrait of an old lady, grabbing it into her eyes. Her eyes then traveled to all of the other portraits, and she wondered if he had drawn these. She looked at him. "Wait a second, di-did you do these?" she wondered.

"Yeah, um," Klaus took a moment to think, "Actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the hermitage, not that anyone would notice."

Caroline smiled briefly and then looked down at the portraits once more, that small smile remaining on her face. "Have you been?" he asked her. She shrugged and then looked at him, "I've… never really been anywhere."

"I'll take you," he told her. Caroline looked at him, and then laughed gently and then looked back down at the portrait before her. "Wherever you want. Prom." Caroline laughed again, "Paris," he said, "Tokyo?" Caroline laughed once more at how more romantic this guy can be. "Wow," she said. It was weird how he is this bad guy, and then when he's around he seems to act more romantic and sweeter than ever. She found herself slowly falling in love with it.

As her eyes scanned the portrait in front of her once more, a thought came into her head. "Can… can you do me a favor?" she asked, almost nervously as her eyes slowly flickered off to his.

Klaus nodded his head briefly, "Yes, anything for you, love." He told her.

Caroline let out a shaky breath and looked down at the portrait once again, "Can you draw me?" she asked nervously, and Klaus had simply nodded. "Gladly," he told her, a smile forming on his face. But then he noticed that nervous expression on her face and he was wondering why she was becoming so nervous. "Is everything alright, love?"

Caroline looked at him, and then looked at the bed, her heart racing rapidly against her chest. "No, everything is fine," she told him, "But is it okay if you can draw me lying down on the bed? With all of the roses and stuff? The display is really nice, so…"

"Anything is fine," he reassured her, walking off to his closet as he got out his paint stand and all of the utensils he needed in order to start doing a portrait of her. Caroline slowly motioned her way towards the bed, and sat down by the roses, then soon brought her legs up in a ladylike manner. She watched as he fixed his paint stand and she tried her best to at least look sexy enough in the portrait he was about to do.

When his eyes landed on her and how she was posing, he couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "Relax, you don't have to try so hard," he told her.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, relaxing her face for a moment. When she noticed Klaus beginning to work on her portrait, she couldn't help but admire the way he looked as he was doing so. He looked like he was concentrating so hard to not mess up the portrait that she requested for him to create, as if he wanted to please her.

Caroline had to admit, Klaus can be really sweet when he was like this, but then again she wondered why he had such an interest in her, so she was curious to ask. "So… why did you invite me here?" her eyebrows were raised, and she just wanted to know the full truth.

His eyes were fixed on the work he was creating and then he stopped for a moment, then looked at her. There a silence formed between the two quickly and Caroline just closed her lips shut. "I fancy you," he told her. Caroline felt her heart melt instantly and then she looked down slightly, chuckling at the same time. Klaus' eyes fixed its way back to his work, his pencil moving slowly as he focused on the model of her dazzling face. "Is that hard to believe?" he asked her, assuming it is since she had laughed.

She just simply nodded her head and smiled partially. "Yes," she responded, remaining still.

Klaus took another glance at her hair and then returned his attention back to his work, drawing out the neat curls she had that were clipped up into her hair. "Why?" he wondered. "You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light." Caroline can now feel a blush forming in her cheeks. "I enjoy you." He had to say, she looked ravishing in that dress he got her; he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her.

"Well, I'm spoken for." She told him, her eyes lingering down to the floor. "By Tyler," she confirmed.

Klaus looked at her neck, shoulders, and then towards her dress before lingering his eyes back to his work, beginning to draw out the model of her neck and soon starting his way down to her shoulders. "I thought you two ended things."

Caroline's eyes followed its way up to him and she responded, slightly rolling her eyes. "Yeah, because of you and your freaky sire bond with him," she reassured him. Klaus smiled slightly and took one glance at him. "So you're _un_spoken for?"

That's when she reverted to silence and Klaus was pleased by this, knowing what the answer to his question would be. Caroline finally let out a soft sigh, and decided to not have any more conversation with him during this art session. She decided to relax her mouth, and focus on Klaus' face again. He continued to glance her way every fifteen seconds, making sure that he was taking in every detail of her appearance to get it perfected out onto the paper.

Caroline let her mind wander off into another world, and she thought about what life would be like if Klaus came into the picture before Tyler. She assumed that maybe Klaus wouldn't have been so out of character, like the way he was now. It was just so weird for him to act this way around her. Why is he so interested in her? She was nothing special, just an ordinary girl, or an ordinary vampire. She couldn't compete with all of the other pretty vampires and hybrids walking amongst Mystic Falls. So why had Klaus choose to love her?

She was so confused, and lost. Klaus was a really hard guy to read, and that was for sure. When her thoughts faded away, she noticed Klaus had stopped drawing and she wondered if it was because he had finished her portrait. As if to confirm her thoughts correctly, he picked up the portrait in his hands to examine it. There was an approving smile on his face, and Caroline guessed her portrait must have came out beautifully.

As she rushed to his side, her eyes landed on her portrait and she gasped at the sight, her hand covering her mouth. She was amazed on how he got every detail perfected, as if he was a professional artist. Caroline was rather impressed with his work, and she couldn't help but fall in love with the piece he made for her. She removed her hand from her mouth, and picked up the portrait. She smiled warmly and murmured a "thank you" in response.

"It seems like this piece came out the best, compared to all of my other landscapes," he told her.

"Well, I love it." She looked at him with glistening eyes, taking a seat beside him. "Thank you,"

As they took a moment to stare amongst each other, Caroline felt her heart pounding repeatedly against her chest. Her eyes slowly lingered its way down to Klaus' lips and she felt like she just betrayed herself when she pressed her lips against his. She felt a spark form somewhere in between that kiss, and before she can pull away, Klaus' lips move over hers swiftly and passionately, his hands resting on each of her sides. She placed the portrait down on the stand, and found herself giving in to the kiss as she brought herself up and sat down on his lap, her lips still connected with his.

Their lips danced together in unison, and Caroline's hands buried into his hair, her arms locked around his neck. She made low whimpers against his lips and as soon as she pulled away, Klaus looked at her in surprise.

Before he can process what was going on around him, she immediately ripped his tie off along with his white dressy shirt before throwing it to the ground. Her lips attacked his in a moment, and Klaus was caught off guard and he tried his best to keep up with the pace.

As she pulled away again, she instantly got up on her feet and pulled him into the bed in less than 2.0 seconds. She thanked her vampire speed for this, because if she hadn't had been so strong and fast like this, they would have made it to bed 30 minutes later, and she didn't want that to happen.

Right now, she wanted to feel like her body was on fire, and she believed Klaus can give her that. She was hovered over him, her blonde hair falling over his face and Klaus admired how beautiful she looked. She smiled innocently and then slowly placed soft kisses down his chest. Klaus closed his eyes for a moment, letting Caroline do whatever she wanted first before he can take the lead. He wanted her to hurry up already so he can have his way now.

As she reached his pants, she unclasped his belt and threw it to the floor. With no further intention, she got his pants off in less than a second.

Klaus was starting to become sexually frustrated, so he quickly whipped their bodies around so that he was on top of her. Caroline furrowed her eyebrows in disappointment, "hey!" she called in defense. Klaus smirked slightly and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. "Easy, love. Don't want you to do so much, before me." He smiled slightly and he quickly got her dress off in less than five seconds.

Caroline's eyes widened instantly. She wondered how he had gotten her dress off so fast without ruining the material. She decided to not ask how, so she kept it to herself and let the moment that she was about to have with Klaus continue on.

Klaus moved his mouth down to her neck and placed soft, tender kisses against her flesh. Caroline's eyes rolled back before her eyelids slowly fluttered shut. She made low whimpers of pleasure leave out of her mouth, her back arching slightly. Her finger nails dug deep into his back, beginning to leave red, bloody scraps.

As his hands traveled down her breasts, that were secured in a black lace bra, and down her black panties, she felt a soft static form around her. In a moment, he unclasped her bra slowly and kissed his way down to her breasts, taking each nipple into his mouth with no further intention. Caroline moaned lightly after each trick he had done with his tongue.

He slowly took the time to suck on each one of her nipples before retreating away. Klaus took one glance at Caroline, and by the look on her face, he knew she had wanted more.

Klaus kissed down her delicate body and dipped down to her legs, quickly pulling off the black material that was getting in the way of the most tender spot of her body. Klaus placed both of his hands between her inner thighs, and opened them wide so he can see the rest of her gorgeous body. He was right, she was gorgeous. Her wet surface was glistening and it was obviously begging for a touch or a lick from him.

Caroline used to be so embarrassed of her body that she wouldn't even look at herself in the mirror. But being here with Klaus; she felt safe. She knew she could trust him with this huge step she was willing to take. She couldn't imagine being with anyone else at this very moment.

Except, with Tyler.

In no time, Klaus placed his mouth against her wet surface and let his tongue circulate around her walls. Caroline moaned instantly, her eyes snapping shut once again. She immediately had her hands at his head, practically pushing his face closer to her surface as if to say that she wanted a whole lot more. Klaus instantly quickened the pace of his tongue to please her, and Caroline screamed out his name.

"Don't stop!" she threw her head back into the comforter, her eyes shut tightly as she kept her hands at his hair. Of course Klaus wasn't going to stop; he had no intention to until she was finished. Her back arched up, and she felt herself coming close to her end. When Klaus sensed it by the way she was moaning, he increased the pace even faster and then decided to insert two fingers inside of her, thrusting in and out endlessly.

She clutched either end of the bed with her hands, and found herself screaming out his name in pleasure as her climax was lingering. Klaus loved the way she sounded, it sounded like music in his ears and it drove him completely crazy. He just wanted to devour her for eternity.

As he moved his way back up to her gorgeous face, his body pressing against hers, he kissed her hungrily so she can have a taste herself and Caroline moaned into his kisses. She could feel his fingers trailing down her flesh and down to her entrance again as he rubbed her gently.

Caroline wrapped her legs around Klaus' waist and pulled his boxers down to his ankles with her feet; her loud gasp filled the room when she felt his warmness against her thigh. Boy, was he _huge. _She felt like she was dreaming.

Klaus smirked at the sight of her face, continuing to rub her soft spot slowly. She looked like she wanted him to increase the pace, however, so he did. Her moans became louder, and just before she can reach her end once again, he pulled his fingers out of her, which only made Caroline frown in disappointment. This only made Klaus' smirk wider; he wasn't going to finish her off that way.

To please her needs, he pressed against her sensitive spot with his length. His nerves were begging him to go further, but he wasn't sure if she was going to feel some excruciating pain if he loses control. Caroline stared at him with pleading eyes. Klaus just sighed and decided to start off slowly and gently, thrusting in and out of her. Her eyes closed shut quickly and she dug her fingernails into his back, instructing him to move farther inside of her, once again leaving red, bloody scraps down his back.

Klaus started to increase the pace anyway, and Caroline cried out in joy, "Klaus!" she screamed in pleasure over numerous of times.

His face dropped into her shoulder after a while, each of their heavy breaths matching. He glided himself into her as pure pleasure formed inside of him and throughout his entire body within every movement.

Caught off guard, Caroline pushed him up so he can sit up and she was immediately on his lap. Klaus blinked in surprise and stared up at the gorgeous blonde before him. He stared at her with questioning eyes.

"It's my turn," she simply told him, leaning in to place an intense kiss upon his lips. She finally retreated away and soon enough started to glide her hips against his, his length rocking inside of her entrance. Her blonde hair fell over his as her bare chest pressed against his own. Klaus placed tender kisses upon her neck, the smell of her delicious blood flowing through his nostrils. He wasn't going to hurt her, and Caroline knew that, he just like to find interesting ways to please girls, and he was hoping that this will please her.

As Caroline increased the pace, her moans became loud and pure. Klaus slowly bit down onto the soft flesh of her neck, blood immediately gushing through her wound. Caroline hadn't felt a thing; she knew he was grabbing a taste of her blood, but he was more gentle with her and his bite hadn't seemed to harm her.

Klaus slowly retreated away from her neck and glanced up at the blonde.

Caroline was still rocking her hips against his, her eyes painted onto his lips that were dripping with her blood. She slowly leaned in at the sight and kissed him hungrily, grabbing a taste of her own blood. She moaned against his lips again and Klaus grabbed a hold of each of her breasts, rolling his thumbs against each of her nipples.

Caroline let out a final moan, her legs shuddering against his. They were both breathing heavily and roughly.

Caroline just stared down at the boy that had sweat dripping from his head. Klaus stared up at her, his hands now gripping her waist softly and gently. He took a moment to pull a strand of her hair away from her face, so he could admire her once more. "You're beautiful," he told her after regaining his breath.

She could feel a warm blush rising in her cheeks. After a while of staring amongst each other, Caroline chuckled awkwardly and slowly got up from his lap, quickly grabbing her dress in hand. "I think… we should…get back to the party," she told him, smiling innocently as she slowly began to put on her undergarments.

Klaus watched tentatively and then put on his clothes in a quickened heartbeat. Caroline felt the rush of wind hit her and she whipped her head at him to only see him fully clothed. Her jaw dropped in surprise, "Geez, you get dressed so fast." He smiled at her comment and slowly walked up to her.

Before Caroline can put on her dress, she felt his hand brush against her cheek and she looked up into his eyes. "I want to know something," he told her, beginning to retreat his hand away from her cheek. Caroline raised an eyebrow and slowly put on her dress, adjusting the straps neatly so they wouldn't look retarded as she left the room. "And that is?" she asked.

"Do you fancy me?" he asked, his voice low and his face serious. Caroline froze at his question and she took a moment to find the right answer. "I…" she paused, avoiding eye contact with him. "…love Tyler." She admitted, "It's... always gonna be him," she looked at Klaus and by the look on his face, she knew she must have broke his heart.

Klaus simply nodded and motioned his way over to the door. Caroline immediately felt guilt rushed through her and she called after him, "Wait," she said.

He paused in place.

"If… it makes you feel any better, Tyler isn't as sweet as you can be." She told him, her hands folding together.

Klaus looked at the door and then closed his eyes shut for a moment, "He's your first love," he told her, "I intend to be your last. However long it takes," and with that said, he exited the room.

xxx

Caroline grabbed her phone into her hand and dialed Tyler's number quickly. She placed the phone against her ear, and listened to the other end ring continually. She walked into her room and she realized that he had been taking a while to answer, and then it went to his voicemail and she sighed. "Tyler, it's me." She started speaking, heading over to her dresser as she took a seat on the chair beside it. "Look," she took a breath of air, "I'm grateful for what you're doing, but… I miss you."

She looked down at her hands, "And, I… really wish you were here." At loss of words, she placed the phone down into her lap and hung up, letting out a soft sigh.

Caroline brought her head up to look at herself in the mirror, and she noticed something behind her on the bed. It was a box with a ribbon wrapped around it. When she whipped her head around and saw the box on her bed, she got up on her feet and slowly motioned her way over to her bed.

She grabbed the box into her hands and knew that it must have been a gift from Klaus. After breaking his heart tonight, why would he take the time to spoil her with another gift?

When she untied the ribbon and opened the box, she froze at the sight of what was inside. It was the portrait he had done for her, along with words scribbled around the lower right corner of the paper. She picked up the portrait into her hands, and read the message he had written on the side.

_Thank you for your honesty. – Klaus_

**Author's Note: This was originally going to be a really hot and steamy one shot, but I wanted to make it more heartwarming, so I hope you guys liked it. It'd be nice to know what you guys thought in the reviews. (:**


End file.
